Disorder
by Pantsukon
Summary: He hates lies, but that's also a lie.  Ragna x Jin with hinted, and more implied, Jin x Tsubaki


**Title:** Disorder

**Pairing:** Ragna x Jin (hypothetically...), Jin x Tsubaki (hinted)

**Warning: **Lemon, incest (Un zeste de citron...no sorry, I just like that song...), unavoidable OOC.

**Anything else: **It was supposed to be a fill for the kink meme, under this prompt: "Ragna/Jin; losing their virginity with each other" with: "Bonus if Jin is more than just out of character the one being coy and shy, and Ragna is completly surprised/startled/turned on by this." as a bonus. It turned out a little bit...longer (?) than expected...and I've confused myself at some point. Anyway, my writing is totally covered in rust and dust, so yeah. Also thanks to Ravendream for beta reading me ._. FFF.

"My apologies, miss, but, does your, son, I mean, at this point, are you comfortable with us claiming him to be your son? But, whatever, this isn't the point, currently. Does your, for the current situation, son, have some, let's say, male authority in his life?"

The old lady seemed to be as uncomfortable as she was confused. Apparently, Jin did something wrong at school, which wasn't normal at all. Jin was well known, among the, let's call it a family, to be, even if sometimes a little bit possessive, and childish, a well behaving child. To get called by the school principal about something going wrong about him couldn't bring her anger to show up, but her upmost confusion. The lady swallowed, and answered. More curious than ever.

"He has an older brother, if that does...ever count..."

The principal rolled his eyes, then looked at the school advisory who nodded.

"For now it seems to be the best...that we talk to him, first, he will probably explain it to you better than we could."

The lady nodded; as she stood up, her eyes rose up from the floor to meet those of that misbehaving child, he didn't seem to take the situation too badly, the slight embarrassment look more apparent on his cheeks than his eyes. She sighed and walked out of the room.

The said brother went in a few seconds later. A faint grin formed on the little boy's lips. The oldest one sighed. Knowing the pattern of habits Jin had, Ragna expected something quite frivolous, and definitely stupid. He sat down and looked impatient. The principal didn't looked too comfortable either, sipped a little from his cup of tea, coughed, and tried to do his best to tell what he knew of the events, in the less...shocking way possible.

"Greetings, we'll skip the introductions, for now, and we'll do our best to get straight to the point. With hope, we won't shock you, at least, not too much, but it's going to be as tedious for us as it will be for you."

Ragna's eyes went round, out of curiosity, he glanced at his younger sibling, who was trying to not lose himself to a giggle fit. Ragna didn't expect what he was about to hear, coming from such a reaction, he expected to hear a tale of a young child stealing the cookies from the cookie jar, not...

"Your younger brother, with hope, it won't wound the relationship you share with him too much, since we hope, a lot, that you will be understanding enough to hear his version, when you'll have the intimate time to get to know about his version, contributed into acts of extreme promiscuity, on the school grounds."

Ragna's jaw dropped, and a flow of nervous giggles ran out from his lips. Jin was only 13, there was no way those events could have been...so bad. He prayed that those events didn't cause too much harm on an innocent victim. He swallowed, considering that as long his little brother had the decency to not sexually assault a poor little girl, he could be ready to listen to him, no matter how hard it could be.

"But, if it can make you feel better, there's no victim involved, and every single one of the parts seemed to be, as weird as it sounds, consenting, and making your own brother look like the victim himself. The only weird thing is that, when we caught...them, they went all pale, almost ghostly (Ragna shivered at the thought), and only him (while giving a head sign to the young boy), looked totally comfortable with what happened, enough to take the whole responsibility of his actions. We refuse, personally, to tell you the nature of those events, but seeing how he seems to handle the things, we doubt he will fill any single discomfort into telling you the truth about those events, no matter how disturbing they may be."

Ragna growled.

"Also, we'd also like to tell you that your brother will also get suspended, for the next month only, hoping this won't cause you too much incidence to keep him at home for the time being. Thanks for your understanding, and I hope you may accept our salutations."

The two stood up in unison, Ragna couldn't bear looking at Jin, no matter how shameful the events seemed to be like, he couldn't handle seeing him look up, that thin nose in the air, so proudly. He had changed so much, far too much, in the recent times. Since he brought that odd sword back, he changed all over. Also, Sister, their guardian, who was such a calm and collected woman, for the very first time in their own young lives, broke down. The view of the mythical weapon shattered her. For their well being, they locked the blade away. Jin also promised to never touch it ever again. Ragna was fearing the worst.

Ragna did not have much of an idea of either how Jin got it, or of what this scary item was. Seeing the impact it had over sister frightened him far too much. Even if he denied it, he felt kind of guilty of his fears, and lack of persistence. Ignorance is bliss, but it only works for limited, straightly limited, spans of time.

The road until they reached their little place, around the woods, was heavily silent. The only sound that accompanied them was the faint sound of their steps, and the slow wind in the branches. Melancholic sounds. Jin kept his arrogant mask until he walked up to his room, he met Saya's eyes, he sighed, haughtily, silently mocking the sorrow in her emerald eyes.

He closed the door behind him, and for once, allowed himself to fall on his knees, and cry as if there was no tomorrow. It was all her fault. Everything that happened was her own damn fault. How could such a sickly little girl could break him down that much, what were the next cruel schemes to come? He had had enough. Yet he promised to remain silent, and his naive honesty was his biggest flaw.

The voice in his head, that horrible, crackling, cold, icy voice, mocking him. He couldn't make it stop, her scathing remarks couldn't get unheard.

"You loved it, be honest, you loved it, giving yourself up, all up, to all those little boys. The way they poked you, massaged you, rubbed you up, while probing you curiously. You loved their faint moans, those relaxed whispers, when you took them, whole, into your dirty little mouth!"

Jin felt his inside lifting up. If it would have been medically possible to throw them all up, he would have.

"Come on, don't pretend being so shy, so prude, when you gladly, so lovingly, drank, swallowed, and fed yourself up from their seed. They'll also keep the secret! That's how you guys are! When your virility is put to the test, you could keep your mouth shut, no matter what the cost. That's why you'll avoid getting close to filthy women. They always tell everything, they would tell everybody if they wanted to hear about it! And then, THEN, you would really know what hell is about, and how nice I truly am, you little ungrateful brat!"

Jin's head went dizzy, he couldn't even feel himself throwing up, his throat tightened itself, only breathing required an immense effort. His sight went blurry, the voice kept telling him those horrible, horrible things, no matter how he persisted, he couldn't run away, never, until he fainted, and still, even if he couldn't feel anything else, those words became his true reality.

He woke up the next day, slammed, accidentally, by his door. Ragna screamed at the sight. Jin laying on the floor, a floor covered in both vomit, and blood. It took a while before Jin could understand what was happening. He mumbled, his eyes were still blurry. After a short while, he understood in what mess he slept in, threw up once again, and fainted like a rag. For once, he felt nice, everything was covered in black, and nothing could be heard, nothing.

Wet, everything around him was wet, and warm. Hands were rubbing over him, so warm, so peaceful, comfortable, exactly like how it happened. No matter how devilish, he couldn't deny, it felt amazing. He moaned. The faint sob alarmed him, and his eyes were wide. Long breath, long and stressed, as if the air was running out, his view was shaking. His mind was sound. Ragna stared at him, visibly frightened. He finally understood where he was, in a bath. Why? Because he woke up, in the remains of his dignity. What? Ragna was cleaning him up, Ragna. He could tell him everything. As long he avoided to tell him that Saya was the one who gave him the sword, everything was gonna be alright? Yes. He could cling on him, he always did, and it never failed. He laughed, nervously, and puked his whole story, how the sword got him insane, to every single details of his dirty, dirty encounter.

Everything shattered. Once he was done, Ragna ran away, looking at Jin as if he was a monster. And for the rest, you know it as much as everybody else. Ragna avoided him, and Saya got away with it. For months, long months. Nothing special to say about the dramatic torment the young man endured, unnecessary information about events you can actually speculate can be avoided.

And the tragedy happened. He got a grasp of the power that belonged to him, a warm day of summer. A tall man told him everything he needed to know, a tall man who had charisma, a tall man who believed him, a tall man who fed him apples. The only single person who ever dared to listen to his torment, the only person who finally told him he was the right one in all this mess. Also the only one to tell him that this sword was going to bless him, eventually, with everything he wanted. Everything he had to endure would come back to him, trace his path, and serve him a glorious fate on a silver platter. He was young, still believed in fairy tales. As much as the idea felt uncomfortable to his mind, this tall green haired man was probably his prince. Like Alice, he felt in the hole, following his white rabbit. After, everything went pitch black, and he woke up in Wonderland. He grinned, four years passed, he was an aristocrat, and he could only sweat, spit, and vomit glory.

He denied his prior life, a life of lies and sorrow. As much as he felt empty, he had everything someone could hope for.

He had the look. Tall and fit. Bright blond hair, shiny green eyes. His lips were always curved in an adorable arrogant pout, the kind of pout everybody want to have, but can't achieve without making it look like a grimace. He was slander, almost androgynous, yet, still having that bright many grace.

He had the brain. Always in the first ranks. Everybody drank his words with admiration. Every single little thing he laid his paws on reflected his skills, he was skilled at everything. He could learn the most complicated concepts in only a matter of days, could grasp the finesse of every words, every calculus. He had a sound mind for science, aptitudes for armagus. Prodigious in literature, everything looked like magic under his pen.

He lived, breathed, drank, and ate heaven. The voices were still persistent, but as long he kept away from people, he could bear it. He even had a friend, a precious friend, Tsubaki Yayoi, to tell his sorrows in (he, of course, avoided certain specific parts of it, he wouldn't dare to taint his precious little princess after all) when he couldn't bear more. But most of the time, he kept idling in the valleys.

He could almost convince himself that he was nothing but a mysteriously tragic prince, until his eyes laid on her short and dainty figure. Her, there she was, HER. Saya.

He couldn't really listen to what she had to say, or even concentrate on the most important things, her name, what was it, Noemi? Nadia? Noel, yes, Noel. Lies. Her name was Saya. The air grew short around him, the blue sky went grey, the world went in shade of greys, and he lost his music. She was alive, ALIVE.

When she left, as fast as she appeared, he had a déjà vu of certain events in his life, and he couldn't avoid the repercussions, as he vomited the whole content of his guts. He called in sick for the next few days, the prodigy he was could allow himself to skip some classes, right? Right.

Tsubaki visited him every single day, even if Yukianesa refused to allow him to be, he couldn't help but being appreciative for the girl's attention. He, more than once, considered, in a daydreaming way, to make her, someday, his wife. Everytime he dared to think about it, he got sheepish, until Yukianesa ravaged his thoughts, in hope to make him hate her eventually. It never worked. But he couldn't tolerate the idea of sucking such a pure creature in his life, a disgusting life of lies and gruesome events. To keep her free from him, that's what he considered to be true love.

The third day, she committed a mistake. She brought one of her friends with her. He wouldn't have minded if it would have been that beast girl. He never remembered her name, no matter how offended Tsubaki could get whenever he would ask, nonchalantly, for it. Her anger wasn't legitimate, it was more like some fainted jealousy mixed with some odious complaisance, contrary to his beliefs, she wasn't as perfect and goddess-like as he thought. She had some of her vices. But that's not the point, with her, was the girl who destroyed his utopia.

"Hi, I'd like you to meet my friend, Noel Vermillion."

Jin blinked, it had to be a joke. Then his eyes met hers. That same, same same same, sheepish look, the look Saya had when she felt guilty. There was no ways it couldn't be her. Otherwise, why would that stranger look so guilty? She knew she did something wrong, and those eyes, so insulting, the same eyes as a kid who stole the cookies from the jar. Cookies? His sanity was about the same worth as cookies?

He wanted to break that girl, the same way she broke him. He smiled, a cruel smile, as he greeted her.

The two blond individuals pretended sharing an easy going discussion. Jin was an excellent actor, and so was Tsubaki. Even if Tsubaki pretended to be so happy that the two could get along, she couldn't deny the jealousy, the growing hatred she felt for the girl. Yet, she kept it in, always. The group pretended to be living happily their adolescence, while Makoto was probably the only one who was genuinely happy.

And then went the second part of his mind break down. The Ikaruga war. The worst with it is how he, as unbelievable as it may sound, forgot everything. Oops. How does a hero forget his own tale? Nobody knew, but apparently, thankfully for him, it only made him sound like a modest and cool white knight. Fortune in his bad luck. But only temporary, he expected to get eventually stabbed in the back, he was ready.

And finally, his brother was alive to join his sister. But we all know how it happened. The only thing that needed to be said about it was one line, one simple line. Nothing crucial, to most, even to the one who actually owned it, Ragna had absolutely no idea of what impact such words could get.

"What you lost, you'll get it back."

The words that made Jin unable to sleep for about a week.

Jin was laying in his bed, turning around. Tears of rage were sliding slowly down his cheeks. How could he dare? How, he, Ragna, his big brother, the one who betrayed him, and threw the whole blame to him, HOW could he dare say such a thing after all he had done? How could he ever reject him, how self centred? He cried over how one could be only so concerned by their own ideals, about how blind they could be. He cried over how much pain he caused to everybody. To himself, to begin with, also to Saya, he used her as an excuse to deny him (no matter how much he wanted to blame everything on her, he couldn't deny that he was the cause of most of her sorrow too), to Tsubaki, who was a stranger to him, but he had no idea of how severely he wounded his damsel. He had to pay, black beast or not, he had to pay.

Obviously, he denied Noel, even if she probably got as pained as he got, because of him. After all, she was almost fated to be his toy. The way he smiled at her, as if nothing happened, while she was at the peak of her despair. The way he made her believe he was going to forgive her for the loss of his arm (something he never did to him, and never will), when he was the one to blame. He could see himself in the young woman, he could see the one he wanted to be to his own brother, which made him hate even more.

He couldn't deny one other fact, the dirtiest of all: he loved him. From the bottom of his heart. The kind of disgusting passion that make you do irrational things. He wanted to love Tsubaki alone, but his love for her was completely rational, and sane. Nothing to compare with the odious feeling he had for his own brother.

At least, he was right, there was a way to get away from all of it. A way called the power of order. Something painful, something terrible in perspective. If it was only of him, he would have preferred to live with a voice controlling his mind than acknowledging, fully, his own mistakes, the atrocities he committed. How cruel, how cruel could Ragna get?

Jin's mind felt as if he went back to childhood. He could only laugh at himself. Sorely. He was curling up, sobbing. He could also, as odd as it seemed, feel disconnected from his own body, he could almost look down at his body as if it were a vulgar shell. Everything he said, everything he did, every lies, every injury, everything got spat back to his face. There was only one thing that made him keep his way, made him walk straight on that thin thin string, his brother. Someday, someday he would spit those words: "I'm sorry, for everything". In his dreams, maybe.

In reality, the only possible fate, was a miserable glance, those pitiful eyes staring up at him, like a trapped mouse. And his hands would press, hard, tight, around his fine neck. He would see the blood come up to his face, red at first, the last remains of his pride, and finally he would conquer his face, when it will turn into a deep shaded purple, and the victory would appear once his face would turn blue, deep blue, midnight blue, like a moonless sky, the best sky.

He could laugh for hours, until he realized how twisted he was to feed so many terrible fantasies. Then he would cry, and sleep a dreamless night.

After weeks of mental training, of delusion, and existential pain. He was wiped clean. The diagnostic would make him sound as if he was, had, to be happy with the results. But no. There was events missing in his head, even if he had to live the last ten years once again in his life, he still had no idea of how he became that adorable school boy, the heir of the Kisaragi household, and how he became a hero. Both events were missing, making him fragile, expecting the worst to come up.

Also he felt empty. Deprived of any single hint of dignity. To get wiped out of every lie was the choice that every petty little nice guys were picking. He claimed to hate lies, like every single one of them did before him, he was a cliché. But only one thing was missing: he didn't feel nice, he didn't felt better. He preferred that illusion of a life. No denial there. To live a life where everything could get blamed on Saya and Ragna...and anybody else not going his way, was the perfect life. No questioning phase, no redemption to seek for.

At least, it would be all over, all over the day he could put his hands around his beloved brother's neck, live his destiny, and probably die after it, somewhere. Tsubaki deserved everything, but a tainted man who was only left to be a caricature of himself.

He had to end it all.

And then, fate, once again, stabbed him in the back.

Ragna was standing there, right before him, on the road leading to Ikaruga. Alone. While he was. It wasn't a coincidence, such perfect opportunities can't be unplanned. Jin noticed something immensely different at the sight of his brother. The blood thirst, the excitement, the whole lust he felt when meeting him, when he did in the recent weeks, was gone. All gone. An immense fear grew over him, he went pale, shivering, shaking, he wasn't going to make it.

Ragna smiled to him, genuinely. Jin's legs were about to melt. They weren't responding, or moving. They could only shake, and threaten him to disappeared anytime. The last time it happened, Jin was around eight, and it was for his birthday. He had nothing to offer him that year, all his money got spent over Saya, as usual, but a bright smile was free. A smile that genuine, that lovely and meaningful, such a simple curve of his lips, couldn't be forgotten.

"Finally, we can talk now."

Jin's tears were flowing abundantly, he felt on his knees, sobbing freely. He lost, once again. He used to lose every game against Ragna, and always throw a fit after every single one of them, but when it comes to the game of life, usually it's a little bit harsher on the mood than losing your average monopoly game.

Ragna's smile curved down in a sheepish way. He walked slowly toward him, and kneeled. He took his head between his hands, forced him to look up to his face. The sight was blurry, but it was indeed him, and not an illusion of his sleep deprived insanity. He smiled, subtly. Ragna wiped his tears away with his thumbs. Jin sighed, he failed, once again.

"Jin, everything, everything was my fault."

Jin looked up at him, a bold look, an intense look, the words, the words he wanted to hear. He smiled, that insane smile, his trademark. The words flew once again, like music.

"I couldn't understand you, I couldn't accept you the way you were. How wrong was I?"

Jin nodded, how delicious. What a happy ending.

He knew something was wrong. He also knew Ragna better than anyone, and also had to deal with his ways: Ragna did things only when they please him, or are going to turn up to his own advantage. If it can put his mind at peace can be an example. Jin knew his tricks, and knew how easy it was for him to get away with it afterwards, because Jin was back to what Jin always was.

"But you can't deny, you can't deny that you're at fault too, but I can't blame you. You always were a sore loser, a loser. I know, it's not really the time to tell you that, but that's who you are. The one who loses the game. A winner must always have a loser to abuse. Am I right? I'm not trying to hurt you, and if I do, I don't mean it (you totally do, don't even try), but you always followed me, the one you always lost to. Even the day you killed me, you lost it. You also lost to our sickly sister, and her clone. To everybody. The only one who was about to let you win, you thought, and knew, she was too good for you. So no matter what I say, you know..."

Jin laughed, a bitter painful laugh. How right, how right he was!

"I'll never be yours, Jin, never."

Jin's eyebrows frowned. Jin knew every single of Ragna's little games, or at least, that's what he tried to convince himself, but, that one was fairly new. Hurting Jin for the purpose of hurting him wasn't something to expect, it was far too low for that up almighty brother.

"Instead, I'll make you mine, the way you always wanted it."

Hearing that new Ragna reminded of somebody else. Somebody he always feared, while never understood. Hazama, or Terumi. It was so confusing. Whenever he saw him, later in his life, alarms rang in his head, he felt as if his whole life was endangered. Even if the recent events proved his intuitions to be right, he, even if it seemed to be impossible in current times, believed there was possibly something even worse laying somewhere. Exactly like now.

Ragna would never hold him like that, Ragna would never whisper sweet nothings to his ear, Ragna would never hold him so possessively. Something was wrong, something was really, really wrong.

"Brother, what is it, what is it all about?

-You don't like it, you don't want it?

-I..."

Jin looked aside and rolled his eyes, shyly, he would be lying if he denied his urges. So shameful. He was undeniably hard, hard from words, hugs, and smiles. Hard in front of his own brother who made him live hell. It was exactly like, exactly like that time. His jaw dropped. He wasn't wiped clear. He felt the same urges. When he was with those boys, when he was so young. The air went thick and hot. Easygoing, kinky, and willing, wanting, to get every single piece of skin he had rubbed, nibbled, and licked. There was nothing he wouldn't do, nothing. That scary feeling that killed his desires to get close to anybody. So much shame for him to handle.

"Jin, I understand you, now. I was young and naive before. I was insecure, and couldn't handle all of your love. But now, I can give you everything, read it off my tongue, everything."

He didn't left him any opportunity to wonder, he shoved it, without knocking at the door, down his throat. He clung his hands at the back of his head, ferociously, leaving no way to escape. Everytime Jin's humid tongue tried to leave the hungry mouth, Ragna dragged it back with his teeth, once hard enough to draw some blood from it. Jin whimpered in pain, and he could feel Ragna chuckle at it. With a last swirl, Ragna allowed him to leave.

Jin looked down, breathing frenetically. Ragna laughed, harshly. Jin brought his eyes up, terrified. Ragna's glance softened.

"Jin, please, for once, I'm ready to give you everything, even to take the moon away for you, give yourself up. I won't hurt you. Not now."

He lied. Like always. But Jin was naive, once again. Hating lies was like his own running gag, only Tsubaki took him seriously on that one. Everybody else used it as a way to buy his naivety like cheap stocks. Ragna made petty eyes, looked down and sighed, the second he opened his mouth to draw himself back, Jin yelled.

"I'll do everything, ask me anything! 

-Are you sure you want to do it?

-Completely!"

Ragna smiled, it was so easy, always so easy. He crawled close, held him tightly, softly, and took down his jacket. Up to this point, Jin helped him without much trouble. Then he went down to his belt. He looked down at him, curiously, his cheeks blushing furiously. Ragna gabbed the corner of the set, undid them, slowly, one by one. They fell off at the last snap. The shirt was sliding wide open. He pushed Jin down, who, out of surprise fell down on his butt, legs wide open. Ragna grinned.

He inspected his whole body curiously, looking for a way to undo that tight body suit. He went up, gradually, groping his thighs, and sliding down, between his legs, which provoked slight shy complaints from Jin's swollen lips. Ragna licked and nibbled on his earlobe. Jin wasn't catching a word.

"How do I take it off?

-What?

-Jin...

-Here? In the middle of the way?

-Is there a way for anyone to find us? This place is only for both of us, nobody else is allowed."

Jin tilted his head. His heart pounded harshly in his chest. His hand rubbed down his waist, undid the subtle snaps, half of the suit went down. The skin was red, heat and pressure. Ragna took the rest of it down, with his boots.

The Jin standing before him was the opposite to the one he fought. The one he fought, the possessed one, was strong, courageous and proud. The one he stabbed with his glance was frail, shy, and fearful. The two were desirable, but never, ever, he would have dared to fuck with the best. To fool around such a fury would have been his biggest mistake. No matter how much of a tease he was. The real one was submissive and doe eyed. He couldn't say no and mean it. He licked his lips, he bloomed into something quite attractive. He rubbed his hand over the soft body before him. So smooth. He opened his long feminine legs, and dived in them. He grabbed his balls in his palm, quietly complimenting how smooth they were. He licked them, up to his shaft, delighted, he looked up.

"I had no idea you...were into that kind of stuff"

Jin looked even more bashful than usual. Secretly, the first time he had to shave it off, he couldn't help rubbing his whole body for the whole night too. So smooth, but it wasn't exactly his choice, he could get away with it, right?

"With that kind of suit...it's kind of...a necessity.

-Yeah, sure, Jin."

Jin growled at how nonchalant his brother was. He whimpered, what a way to beg for forgiveness. Every flick of his tongue on his shaft made him sob, so slow, teasingly avoiding every intense spot. Finally his lip reached the crown, his teeth digging very carefully at the edge of his foreskin, dragging it down softly. Long strong licks under the head, intense licks. Sucking, almost nibbling. Jin was about to lose it already, and Ragna hadn't even took it whole in his mouth yet. Tears were rolling down his face, it was so good, he couldn't help. Ragna licked the slit of his cock, drinking the precome like sweet honey.

His tongue pressed strongly against the tight hole, almost trying to penetrate. Jin could feel the nerves shake, he never thought he could really feel literal blood pressure, but he could feel every single drops that tried to come inside of his cock. He was so hard, it was almost painful, almost threatening to break open. Jin whimpered at every little additional sensation. His head fell behind, he clang to Ragna's hair, thrusting his dick in. Ragna choked, and looked up. Jin's breath was harsh, pupils dilated, and his whole face was wet and flushed, the sight was worth the momentary pain. Ragna sucked it hard, painfully, a delightful pain. He couldn't bear the intense suction any longer. In a faint cry, he spilled his seed in Ragna's hungry throat.

Ragna swallowed almost all of it, he cared less about the lack of warning. He knew he was going to teach him some lesson at the second he took control over his lips, and spat the half of it back to the owner. Jin coughed, such raunchy things seemed to be out of his reality. After all, when had been the last time he had any sexual encounter, about ten years? And nothing close to what they made of it, foreplay, incomplete foreplay, on school grounds, maybe, but nothing close to THAT. Nothing could compare, between such experimental games, and that skilled mouth that seemed to know far too well how he worked like.

"Brother, I'd like you to know, please, be gentle with the things to come, it's my first time..."

Ragna stared at him in disbelief and chuckled.

"Well, me too?"

The two looked at each other for a while. And Ragna finally stood up. Even if the fear caught Jin immediately when he found out, he couldn't get his eyes off the tall man. He took his jacket off, threw it at the ground. He unzipped his shirt, slowly, and left it slip off his body. His boots came off in a swift, flexible motion, and there he was at his pants. He undid the Hakama, slowly, Jin was biting down on his lip, wondering silently what kind of underwear he could be wearing under such large pants. They were loose, untied, going down his hips, lovingly, teasing Jin's resurrecting erection. Finally, at the middle of his thighs, he decided there was enough of it already, and took them off, revealing the absence of any kind of underwear. Jin couldn't help but wonder how it would work like. Such freedom in such baggy pants, he remembered, while they fought, there used to be some kind of friction, considering the turn of events, he didn't thought much of it, then, but now, he couldn't help but find it immensely hot in a dorky way.

Ragna looked down at him, silently, Jin had such dreamy eyes. He kneeled suavely next to him, kissing his lobe, jaw, and lips, laying him to the ground. Their bodies rocked, rubbed, and massaged against one other. Jin's cock was still sore from his former treat, making it about ten times more sensitive, and Ragna's was hungry, impatient, digging for more attention, and couldn't wait any longer. Ragna's hands crawled down Jin's warm, humid back, clinging fiercely over the skinny, boney hips down his way, to stop their way, against his firm cheeks. His lips clashed firmly against Jin's to make him unable to shoot any complaint. Not like he was about to, but to make sure. Only the possessive move made him jerk his hips up in heresy. Ragna's fingers were sliding down his butt, reaching a soft little spot. Jin moaned against his mouth in anxiety, only to get his tongue bitten as a way to calm him down. The warm fingers massaged the entrance, the lack of lubricant was going to make it harsh, but, he wasn't one to stop himself in the middle of it, only for the lack of delicacy. Especially after a complete life that lacked of every single one of those.

Ragna's sexual behaviours were the same as his personal ones, harsh, straightforward, and vulgar, if vulgar could be considered as a compliment in certain circumstances, it was probably, and mainly because of the way he handled things. There was something that could even make sweat seem erotic about him. So warm, like a humid sunny day. Jin was shivering, and shaking, his fingers were huge. He never expected digits to get so obstructing. Shamefully, he had to acknowledge that he knew, fully, what he was thinking about, his very own fingers had quite an experienced past when it came to the whereabouts of that sweet, soft hole. He knew how to work it around, with the help of some lube, of course, but Ragna's finger, obviously, lacked any kind of skills. If only every single pieces of him could be as mysteriously amazing as his mouth, things would have been wonderful, but this was just plain awful. Jin grimaced, embarrassed. After some other obnoxious in and out, Jin decided it was more than enough before he'd openly cringe at the terrible performance.

"Brot...Ragna (Calling the one digging your ass up in order to fuck it, brother, seemed to be even more out of place than anything else)

-Jin, you want more?

-I'd like to show you something, take those out"

Ragna's fingers backed out. There was some kind of offence in his traits. But Jin simply smiled, sheepishly. There were things to avoid in that kind of foreplay, things that Ragna obviously ignored, in an almost insulting manner. Jin sucked two of his digits. Considering what size Ragna's were, he could allow himself to pass over a few steps. He sucked, drooled, and cooed over his fingers, only ogling at him going at it could almost count like some kind of foreplay of its own. He finally took them off, so wet, drawing a string of saliva with them. He spread his legs, open, shamelessly, then poked them up in an, considering what he was currently doing, almost classy fashion. Soft, and noiseless, no matter how wet they were. The way his nails avoided to hit the borders were the biggest improvement there was with the prior session. He turned his wrist, half circling, his body was about to get ready for more intimate toying. Once the muscles got used to such a delicate touch, he allowed his finger to get away from each other, dilating the soft bundle of muscles. The additional sensations made him quiver. He closed and opened his fingers while taking them in and out. His wrist play seemed to be almost as professional and optimal as a plug. Ragna was impressed, he watched him, silently, unable to move, finally, even in such a situation, Jin could win his attention in a positive way. In such a degrading time, it was almost a miracle. There was the time to allow himself a little treat, he poked right to the spot. Once his fingers brushed his prostate, his cock throbbed. After several pokes, he couldn't bear anymore, after all, this was supposed to be foreplay, not masturbation, which he was about to forget. He sighed in bliss, his body was ready.

Only one little thing was lacking. Ragna's cock was as dry as sand. With his clean hand, Jin grabbed it, and dived right to the spot. There was no time for elegant blowing time, only a messy pit of drool could do, at least, he severely hoped. He sucked it, in and out, until it got covered in the wet substance. After feeding himself up with the delicious precome, he lifted up. Down on his knees, waiting for an actual, definitive sign to make him definitely claimed as his brother's proprety. He felt the head poking at his entrance, Jin had to shut his eyes, and think about anything else to suppress the stress. Even if he procrastinated the actions to come, he couldn't do it forever, and accepted the eventual pain. He took a long breath, and felt it enter. Slow, and cautious, the complete opposite as his failure of a foreplay demonstration. At least, he didn't only used his session of onanism as some kind of eye candy, and it definitely was beneficial. Finally, it was in, entirely. Ragna sighed, Jin turned his head back to meet Ragna's glance. He seemed to be the one to get pained up.

"So tight, how can I work it out...Jin? Please..."

Jin grinned. The face his brother made was tainted from a mix between pain and torture, something so amusingly arousing. He brought it back with a rough moan, and pushed it, as if it was going to heal him to pound it as deep as possible. Seeing such distraught helped Jin to relax, which helped them both. The muscles gradually dilated. Ragna sighed in relief, he was about to believe he was going to entirely lose it to this harsh tightness, lose at his very own little game. He bashfully moved out, to finally earn out all of his confidence, once again. He increased his pace, in both strength and speed. Jin moaned at the sudden change. Even if Ragna, probably, had no idea of what he was really doing, Jin shivered every single times the cock brushed against his prostate, screaming as if he was about to die in bliss. He felt in heaven until he felt some kind of feeling, something that felt out of here.

Out of here.

Entirely out of here. And then his eyes opened. He screamed in surprise. He was wet, he shunned himself in rage and shame. He was wet from his own semen. Ragna was laying next to him. There was no way. No fucking way this happened for real! He remembered how everything happened, and what truly happened. He fainted, fainted in front of what seemed to be Ragna's smile, his wounds weren't completely fine, and he remembered the awful pain. He looked down at himself, he was covered in bandages. Ragna was probably the one who made them, since nobody seemed to be around.

Jin cried silently, there was no way this happened. His own brother, the one he planned to kill, how could they, how could he? They both seemed to be...no matter how degrading things were, how disgusting that dream was, they seemed to be so...happy, as if things got to be the way they had to. How easy it could be to cling his nails to his sleeping brother's neck, to break it. To open his body, wide open, and splatter all of his organs to the ground. He never wanted to do it as much as now. He never felt as much like a failure as he did now. Why couldn't Tsubaki be here, now, holding him, and telling him that everything was a nightmare?

He wanted to have Tsubaki, all over him, now. He knew his desires were disgusting, selfish, and would insult the poor woman at her deepest if she got to know them, but, he never wanted to have her, abandoned, in despair, next to him, as much as now. Just to wash himself from such tainted fantasies, not only from his dream, but from everytime, why everytime he had to get sexually aroused, his brother was the one to trigger his most intense fantasies? Why? Especially when he had people like Tsubaki, probably waiting for him? The nausea got him up, and he got reminded of his old habits, throwing up whenever things weren't working his way. Once again. His dream was showing his own truth. He was a loser, and he was never going to get truly wiped clear.

Never, ever. He was the true beast, Ragna was only the one he wanted to blame for his own flaws.


End file.
